I'll Sleep When I'm Dead
"I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" is the fourth episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It will air on ABC Family on July 1, 2014. Overview April finds it harder to juggle the increasing severity of her symptoms with her obligations at work and her attempts to be a supportive daughter and sister. After missing an important appointment, George urges April to get her priorities straight. April also learns more about Leo Hendrie, but Leo jumps to conclusions about April's motives. Meanwhile, much to her own surprise, Brenna bonds with Greer, a popular girl at school. Cast Main Cast *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast *Steven Weber as George Carver *Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie *Shi Ne Nelson as Raquel Avila *Todd Waring as Bruce Hendrie *Abhi Shina as Danny Gupta *Augusto Aguilera as Kieran *Gracie Dzienny as Greer Danville Trivia *First apperance of Greer. * The tennis ball in the tennis scene between Greer and Brenna is a CGI ball due to the fact the doubles they had originally were just there to be on camera. They ended up using Gracie and Haley who weren't able to hit the ball and thus ended up CGI-ing it in. Music *'I Like You '''by ''Ben Rector ''- Played when Brenna and Kieran are talking and Greer walks over. *'Fever Dream''' by Young Summer ''- Played when April and Dominic kiss in the elevator and April ends up falling asleep on the train. *'Paper and Gun''' by The Young and Lonely- Played when Brenna and Greer are working on their project but Brenna isn't paying attention. *'He Na Na '''by ''Katie Hertzig- Played when Brenna and Greer are playing Tennis. *'The Ladder '''by ''Andrew Belle ''- Played when April went to meet her mom at tango class and when she tells Beth she blurted out to Brenna about her cancer. *'Waves That Rolled You Under by Young Summer ''- Played when April went to the hospital for her biopsy and at the last miunte Brenna turns up. *'Happy Faces by Babe Youth- Played when Beth helps April pick out a dress for the party. Gallery Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (15) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (14) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (13) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (12) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (10) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (9) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (7) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (5) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (4) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (3) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg Chasing Life - Episode 1.04 - I'll Sleep When I'm Dead - Promotional Photos (1) 595 slogo.jpg References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes